This project involves intracellular recording from single neurons of the turtle retina. The major goals are to determine: 1. The role of C-type horizontal cells in the receptive field formation of C-type bipolar cells. 2. The role of bipolar cells in the "neural" phase of light and dark adaptation. 3. The differences between sustained and transient amacrine cells in their functional properties and synaptic relationships with bipolar cells.